


I promise I Didn’t Leave You

by RaoitsLena



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fucked Up, Jane The Virgin - Freeform, Kidnapping, Luisa Alver - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rose Solano - Freeform, Time Jump AU, canon sorta, major trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaoitsLena/pseuds/RaoitsLena
Summary: Luisa goes out to get the mail and gets kidnapped.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning was perfect. The sun was sneaking through the curtains and bathing the room in a soft glow. 

Luisa woke up first, fluttering her eyes open once a ray of sunlight appeared right over her eyes. She turned and the first thing she saw was her beautiful wife, Rose. 

She would never get over how surreal it all was. She had finally gotten her happy ending. Of course there were bumps in the road and a lot of healing they had to do after Rose’s true self was revealed. There were a lot of tears and doubts at first, but in the end it was all worth it. It was worth it to wake up next to the love of her life with no more worries about her father or being caught. It was worth it to be able to show her love and affection to the other woman whenever she pleased. To be able to touch her and see her and smell her whenever she wanted. It was all worth it. 

Luisa leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Rose’s head. She didn’t mean to disturb her sleep, but Luisa knew Rose was a very light sleeper. 

The redhead’s eyes fluttered open similarly to how Luisa’s had just moments before, and the second they focused on the brunette who was hovering over her, a sleepy smile broke out on her face. 

“Good morning baby” Luisa whispered, there was a quiet energy in the room and she didn’t want to ruin it by talking too loudly. 

“Good morning” Rose hummed, bringing her hand up to Luisa neck and bringing her in for a kiss. 

Luisa almost immediately attempted to deepen the kiss with a stroke of her tongue across the other woman’s bottom lip, but instead Rose pulled away. 

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning”, Rose chuckled. 

“Yeah I am”, Luisa smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, just as an idea struck her, “ooh I wanna make you breakfast in bed!” 

Rose laughed, the sound making warmth spread through Luisa’s chest, “what?” 

“Yeah! Oh my god that would be so fun. You go back to sleep and I’m gonna make you breakfast and get the mail and bring it all to you on a big platter thing and you can thank me with a million kisses” Luisa beamed, she was still talking quietly enough not to be disruptive but loud enough to show how excited she was starting to become.

Rose smiled even wider and nodded, “well I can’t say that doesn’t sound tempting”, she paused pretending to think deep and hard about something, “can you make cereal please?”

“Oh, I don’t know Rose, that’s going to take some serious skill. I might need some more motivation to prepare something to taxing”, Luisa smirked getting out of bed and finding one of Rose’s shirts thrown on the floor from the night before. 

Rose turned her head to watch Luisa cover her self with her own shirt and smiled once again. It was a wonder how her cheeks didn’t hurt more often.

“Well if you can manage I’ll make it up to you with more than just kisses.” She smirked.

Luisa stopped her movements for just a moment to regather herself. Rose always did that. She hinted at the smallest things and made Luisa lose all her thought processes, no matter what she was doing. 

“I’d better go then, give me ten minutes”, Luisa rushed over and pecked Rose on the lips before leaving out the room.

“I love you!” Rose yelled after her.

“Love you too!”

Luisa wandered into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast, Rose had always been a coffee drinker but Luisa much preferred tea. She turned on the coffee maker, and filled the kettle with water and turned on the stove.

Luisa figured while she waited she could make herself productive and get the mail, cereal could be made when she came back so it didn’t get soggy. 

Luisa sliped into her sneakers, cringing a little at the feel of her shoes against her bare feet. She ran outside, shivering slightly. She only had on Rose’s shirt which came down to mid thigh and a pair of underwear and even in the warm climate of whatever country they were currently residing in, she stopped asking after they ended up in the mountains a few months back, the morning mist was still covering the lawn and the sun hadn’t yet done its job of ridding the area of the night time cold. 

Luisa jogged down the driveway till she got to the mailbox. She opened it and slid her hand in to feel around for anything and it wasn’t until she heard the squeal of breaks behind her did she realize someone had just pulled up behind her.

Then everything happened so fast. 

The second she tried to turn around there was a large glove covered hand over her mouth and what she could only guess was the cold metal tip of a gun on the side of her head. 

Luisa tried to kick and struggle but whoever had their grip on her was much stronger than she was. All her attempts of getting free were in vain. 

“Stop struggling before I put a bullet in your head” the voice of the man sent shivers down her spine and made her blood run cold. Never in her life had she heard such a menacing voice.

Luisa stopped fighting in fear of her life and stood still. Her breathing was rapid and shallow and tears started burning in her eyes. 

“If you struggle again I’ll kill you. If you scream I’ll kill you. Do you understand?”

Luisa nodded her head, the tears finally free falling down her face. The man slowly removed the gun from the side of her head and out it in what Luisa could only imagine was in the waist band of his pants.

His hand was still very forcefully pressed against her mouth, pressing her head against his hard shoulder. She could feel him shift for a moment before he wrapped his now free arm around her, preventing any possible arm movements she would’ve made if she dared. 

“Remember, dont do anything stupid.” He growled in her ear. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and Luisa briefly thought about screaming. There was only a slim chance Rose would hear it and even if she did, she was naked in the bed, most likely half asleep. By the time she got dressed and ran out here Luisa would’ve been long dead. So understandably, Luisa had decided it was in her best interest to do as he said keep her mouth shut.

The man ruffled through his pocket, before pulling out a small needle that Luisa could only barely see in her peripheral vision. Her body was once again taken over by fear and she started to cry even harder.

She had read about things like this. Heard horror stories about it on the news. Watched similar things happen to poor kids in movies. She never imagined something like that would ever happen to her. Especially not as an adult. 

She wondered for a brief moment what this man could’ve wanted with her. Was he going to sell her to a sex ring organization? Was he going to rape her? Was he going to take her to some old shack and torture her for his own sick enjoyment? Was he holding her for ransom? 

Then it hit her. Rose. Rose was always worried that with Sin Rostro just disappearing from the criminal business, that someone would try and find them and hurt Luisa in attempt to get to her. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened, but that incident on its own left a scar on her leg that made Rose feel unbelievable guilt every time she saw it. Obviously these people have no issues hurting her to get what they want and that thought terrified her to the core. Last time Rose knew she got taken. This time Rose is none the wiser. Even if she figured out that she didn’t just up and leave, how long would it take to find out where she is and who took her. 

“This is gonna hurt” the man chuckled, interrupting Luisa’s horrible thoughts before plunging the needle into her neck and pushing whatever was in it into her system.

It started as warmth from the spot of the injection and spread gradually to her face until it got to her head and everything got fuzzy. Her vision started to blur and her mind went nearly blank, save for one thought:

Rose

Luisa felt her body go limp in the man’s arms and she barely processed him picking her up and damn near throwing her body into the trunk of his car, engulfing her in darkness. She felt him drive off taking her away from home and the woman she loved. She felt another tear slide down her cheek before the drugs took completely over and she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!! This chapter lowkey almost took me out so please be aware that this chapter is fucked up.

Rose has actually fallen back asleep not long after Luisa left the room. She was happy and still very satisfied from the night before, so it was beyond easy for rose to slip back into unconsciousness. 

But there was this fucking noise. It sounded like a whistle but Rose had no idea where it was coming from. 

“Luisa!” She called out. She was tired and was promised breakfast in bed, so if Luisa was up and about she could find the noise and stop it. 

Rose waited. She listened carefully for the sound of Luisa’s feet hitting the floor as she made her way back, but she heard nothing. 

“Lu?” 

She waited. She listened. Silence. Nothing but the distant sound of that god awful whistling.

Rose dragged herself out of bed and grabbed a robe from off the floor and threw it on so she wasn’t completely exposed walking through the house. 

Rose’s footsteps were always very light but now in the dead silence of the house they seemed louder than usual. 

Once she got into the kitchen she knew something was off. She found the source of that atrocious noise coming from the kettle of water Luisa had put out to boil, most likely for tea. She was hit with the smell of burnt coffee and plastic and looked around until she spotted the coffee maker and turned it off. 

Rose started to get concerned. This definitely wasn’t the biggest house she’s ever gotten, Luisa could only be in so many places. 

There was no basement or attic. There was only one and a half bathrooms and the doors to both of them were wide open and empty. There was the kitchen which was clearly empty, the living room and dining room which were both deserted. A spare guest room that rose used to draw and paint in whenever she got bored. Luisa didn’t ever go in there because the smell of paint made her head hurt. That left the back yard and front yard. Maybe Luisa went to the back yard for some fresh air and lost track of time.

Rose walked briskly over to the sliding glass door that led to the back yard and opened the curtain, revealing nothing but grass and trees. 

That left only the front yard. Rose vaguely remembered Luisa mentioning going to get the mail so maybe she was still out there, reading the paper or just sitting on the porch. 

Rose looked through the peep hole in the front door and saw nothing. Once again met with grass and trees and nothing else. 

Did Luisa just leave? Her heart started to hurt just a little bit. Maybe she went to the store and didn’t want to wake Rose up. Maybe she took a walk and didn’t say anything. Maybe she was even messing around and followed some animal into the woods surrounding the house.

But deep down Rose knew that wasn’t the case. Something had to be really wrong. Luisa only ever disappeared like this when she was out getting drunk, but that was years ago. Luisa had been sober for such a long time now and as far as Rose knew she had no reason to turn to alcohol again. 

Then guilt started to seep in. 

Had Luisa been miserable all this time and just decided she had enough? Why hadn’t Luisa said anything? Why hadn’t she noticed? 

Rose was always good at reading Luisa, not that it was very hard, Luisa was always such an open book around Rose. Which is why it didn’t make any sense that Luisa was driven to drinking out of the blue. 

“What if she was taken?” 

The thought flashed in her mind and left a streak of panic and worry in her mind. It decided to take form as a headache and clawing in her chest. 

Rose ran back into the bedroom and desperately searched for her phone. She threw around covers and pillows and ruffled through drawers until she found it laying face down on the floor at the foot of the bed.

She picked it up, her hands shaking horribly, and dialed Luisa phone number. She listened to the ringing noise over and over until she heard a click.

“Hey -“ Luisa’s voice said through the phone.

“Oh my god Luisa, where-“

“Sorry I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message though and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can, well ASAP! Ha! Okay bye” Luisa’s cheery, yet automated voice rang though the phone and bounced around in Rose’s head. 

She gripped the phone tighter in her hand before hanging up and redialing. She let it ring until she heard the faint buzzing of what could only be Luisa’s phone coming from her side of the bed. 

Rose leaned over and sure enough, lying on the floor was Luisa’s phone. She picked it up and watched it ring. She took in the picture of picture of her own sleeping self and the contact name Luisa had set for her, “my wife hehe” followed by several heart emojis, a rose, and a kissy face. 

Rose couldn’t help but smile. Leave it to Luisa to absolutely milk being able to call Rose her wife. It just made Rose miss her more.

The brunette had only been gone for what Rose would guess had been about 45 minutes, but that was just simply too long. If she knew were the other woman was, maybe she would be able to function properly. She would be able to finish making breakfast, maybe even take a shower and get something done. 

But instead she sat. Paralyzed on the bed. She felt so useless. She had no idea where Luisa was or if she was okay and there was very little she could do about it. She was always used to having henchmen and guards and backup around. She never had to worry about anything happening to either of them, but eventually she grew tired of always having them lurking somewhere. She figured it had been years since anybody tried contacting her or Luisa, there was no reason to keep them around. So Rose had let them go. 

As much as Rose wanted to believe this wasn’t her fault, she couldn’t help but think it was. Luisa would never be put in danger like this if Rose hadn’t been in her life. Even if Luisa was actually fine and just ran off to get drunk somewhere, Rose would blame herself. Luisa had been a lot more stable before she met Rose. 

The day they met played in her head. 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“34 days sober”

Luisa was working on her sobriety to better herself and Rose came and fucked it all up. 

Rose was never a very religious person. Her conscious would never allow her to do the things she did if she believed eternal damnation would be the result of it. But right now, this was a moment of weakness. 

She vaguely remembered her mother telling her about God a few times when she was a little girl. About how this spirit in the sky would grant blessings and protect people. Sort of like a magic sky grandpa. So she collapsed on the floor, and for the first time since she was 6 years old, she prayed. 

She prayed that Luisa was safe. That if there was a God that he looked out over Luisa. That he would give Rose some clue as to where she was or how to get to her and find her. 

Rose didn’t know exactly how long she had been kneeling on the floor, but when the sound of her phone ringing made her jump, she noticed her knees ached and her feet were numb. 

She scrambled to get to her phone. Maybe it was Luisa. Maybe it was someone calling to tell her to come pick her up from some bar, from the hospital even. Someone calling to tell her there was an accident and Luisa was...

That Luisa was dead. 

Rose nearly choked at the thought, but she had to answer the phone first. She had to know. 

The caller ID read as unknown and Rose’s stomach turned. 

“Hello?”

“We have her.” A man said through the phone. His voice was so deep and gravely that she almost didn’t understand him.

Rose’s headache intensified, now her suspicions had been proven and she knew Luisa was in actual danger. But she couldn’t let that take over right now. She needed to make sure nothing happened to Luisa, “Where is she?”

“You’ll find out soon enough Rostro. But first we need to get something straight. I need five million dollars. Cash. By midnight. Or the girl dies”, The man spoke. His voice was calm and even. It made Rose feel sick. Is that what she sounded like when she did business like this? When she threatened people’s lives or their loved one?

“Prove to me that she’s still alive”

The nameless monster on the phone chuckled in her ear, “Okay. Just a warning though she’s pretty drugged up.” There was a moment of silence before she heard the sound of a door opening and shutting through the speaker.

“Your little sweetheart would like to speak to you”, she heard him say. 

There was a shuffling sound before Rose heard her. She wasn’t saying anything legible. Mostly just mumbles and groans.

“Luisa? Baby are you okay? Did they hurt you?” She begged. In the back of her mind she knew Luisa wouldn’t be capable to answer properly even if she wanted to. She had probably used similar, if not the same drugs on other people as they did on Luisa.

On Luisa’s end of things, she had heard Rose, the man that had taken her had the phone pressed to her ear, two equally strong men were holding her upright. She wanted to respond. To beg Rose to come and rescue her. But her head was too fuzzy. Her entire body ached and she didn’t know why. 

The only thing she could get out was a very mumbled and slurred “Make it stop”. 

Rose should’ve just barely been able to understand what Luisa said but she guessed in the moment, with adrenaline rushing through her, it was crystal clear. 

Make it stop. 

“I will Lu I promise. I’m going to do whatever I need to do. I’m going to get you back Lu.” Rose whispered. Her hands and body were shaking and she heard Luisa’s scared mumbles as the man took the phone away from her. 

“So she’s clearly alive for now. We’ll be keeping her on the drugs until 10 tonight. If we’re going to kill her we want her to feel all of it. But for now she’s much more”... there was a pause and another ugly chuckle, “she’s much more cooperative this way. We had some fun with her before we called”.

That’s when it really hit Rose how serious the situation was. Until now she had been scared and afraid that Luisa was dead or  
unconscious in a gutter somewhere, but now she knew. Luisa was alive and she was being drugged up and tortured for no reason other than some sick fuck wanted money from them. Rose could fix it. Rose would fix it.

“How do I know you won’t kill her as soon as I hang up the phone?”

“Every ten minutes until we get our money we’ll send you a video of her suffering the consequences of you taking so long.” Rose could hear the smug smirk in his voice and she wanted to shoot him right between the eyes for it. 

“If you lay another hand on her I swear I’ll-“ 

“Ha! You’ll what? I can do anything I want to her and you’re basically going to pay me for it.” He interrupted, “Break some of her ribs.”

“No! Please don’t! Stop!” Rose screamed, but she was too late. The only thing she heard, was the sickening sound of Luisa’s bones snapping and her scream echoing through whatever room they were in and into the phone.

“Don’t fuck with me Rostro. You have until midnight”. Then the phone clicked and he was gone. 

The only thing Rose could think about was that she had so get that money. It wasn’t like she didn’t have what he wanted and more, but getting 5 million dollars in cash wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to do. 

Rose tried to get up and get dressed to get out of the house, but the sound of Luisa’s bones breaking and her blood chilling scream kept replaying in her head and she could feel herself getting lightheaded. 

This was all her fault. She couldn’t let Luisa suffer any longer than she had to for something she had nothing to do with. She couldn’t let her nausea and guilt get the better of her. Not right now. 

Rose gathered herself as best she could and stumbled into her closest. She couldn’t care less about what she looked like right now, so jeans and a T-shirt were going to have to do just fine. 

She had several calls to make. Several people to reach out to that she hadn’t spoken to in years. She needed several suitcases. She needed to get out the house before she fainted. 

Rose grabbed her keys, her wallet, and her cellphone and ran out the door. She refused to come back home until she had Luisa with her. 

She nearly ran down the driveway and she noticed her mailbox was open, bills and junk mail spread all over the ground. Luisa had been grabbing the mail when they took her. 

That’s when Rose’s phone buzzed. 

Unknown @ 9:45 A.M:  
10 minute check.  
-Video attachment

Rose stared at her phone. It couldn’t have been ten minutes already. 

With a still shaking hand, she pressed the video attachment and waited for it to load. 

What she saw killed her inside more than anything ever had in her life. 

Luisa was lying unconscious on the floor, tied up by her neck on what looked like a makeshift leash, connected to a wall in a room so filthy even a rat wouldn’t want to be in it. Her face was bruised and bloody, her lip was busted and her head nearly gushing blood. There were bruises on her neck from them constantly injecting her with copious amounts of drugs. 

There were a few men standing in the corner laughing hysterically. One of them walked over to whoever was holding the camera and took it from them, holding it way too close to his face before he spoke. 

“Look at this pathetic bitch. If her body wasn’t so nice I wouldn’t have a clue to why you would want her around Rostro” he laughed. 

“Bro don’t be so rude! I’m sure Sin Rostro knows her little piece has the goods”, another voice shouted from behind the screen.

“Whatever. We just need to prove that she’s alive or something. I think that’s want the boss said”. The first guy walked over Luisa and crouched down next to her. 

“Hey!” He yelled in her face, “HEY!” He tried again when Luisa was unresponsive. 

“Well that’s clearly not working, let me try!” Some old scraggly man came from behind the camera and kneeled down in front of Luisa next to the other man. He ruffled through his pockets and pulled out a box of matches, wasting no time pulling one out and striking it against the box.

“Gimme her hand”

Luisa’s arm was lifted off floor and passed over to the man who held the lit match in one hand and now Luisa’s hand in the other. He lifted her hand and placed the match underneath it, just enough where the flames here dancing on the palm of her hand. 

Luisa stayed still at first, her eyes closed, but it didn’t take but a few seconds for smoke to start appearing and Luisa was woken up by the smell and feel of her flesh burning. 

“Ow! Stop! Please STO-” Luisa attempted to scream but the broken ribs in her chest was preventing her from doing anything more than gasping in pain and trying to yank her hand from over the flame. 

That’s when Rose noticed the abnormally large foot print on Luisa’s shirt. Whoever it was that broke her ribs had simply stepped on her chest until they snapped. 

She still had on the same clothes that she had picked up off the floor that morning. The same thing she had on when she offered to make Rose breakfast in bed, completely oblivious to the horrible turn her life was about to take.

“Say hi to Sin Rostro!” The first man howled. He shown the bright light of the camera flash in Luisa’s face, and she simply just stared at the camera, her pupils didn’t even adjust to the new light being shown directly into her eyes. 

Rose stared longingly at the screen, taking in the condition of her lover before Luisa opened her mouth just a little and took in a wheezy breath before closing her eyes again and the video ended. 

If Rose wasn’t so desperately in love with Luisa, that video would’ve convinced her to give up. If she was anybody else Rose would’ve left her life to chance with those men. Tell them that her living or dying had no effect on her and they kidnapped her for nothing. 

But she couldn’t do that. Not with Luisa. There was still too high of a risk that they would just kill her anyway. They they would keep her and starve her out or beat her mercilessly for not being the key they needed.

And that gave Rose the motivation she needed to do whatever was necessary to get Luisa out of that pit as soon as possible.

Rose pulled herself together and got into her car. She didn’t go anywhere, she just sat in there, ready to speed off the second the cash she needed was ready and available. 

Within 8 minutes she had made just about all the calls she needed to make, except for one that she was truly dreading having to make. She had five million accounted for already. She had henchmen from all over the country, and ones close enough to make a half hour flight or less, coming in with the sum of money they’re responsible for. 

Rose was about to make her last call when her phone rang. 

“Unknown”

This time it’s wasn’t a text it was a call. She looked at time on her dashboard. She still had time, so why were they calling?

“Hello?” 

“Hey Rostro! We got a question for ya!” The man hollered into the speaker.

“What?”

“This girl is a dyke right?”

Rose’s grip tightened on the phone. She had struggled with homophobic parents growing up with Elena, and then with internalized homophobia for basically the rest of her life until she had met Luisa. She was tired of people being so damn disrespectful about something they didn’t even understand. 

“She’s not a dyke, she’s a lesbian.” Rose hissed. She hated that word. Dyke. There was nothing really wrong with it from an outside standpoint but to her the word meant nothing but hatred and filth. 

“Same difference she’s a dyke” the man sighed, “ya know my folks told me that dykes were only the way they were because they either got hurt by a man or they just haven’t gotten good enough dick yet, and we decided to try and test that theory. So that’s all I wanted to know. You got about 45 seconds before your next check in. It’s going to be a good one.”

“If you lay your filthy hands on her-“ Rose’s knuckles were turning white and her jaw was hurting from how tightly it was clenched.

“I do hope your remember, the last time you attempted to threaten me, I had one of my men snap her ribs like a tooth pick. You might want to keep that to yourself this time around” Rose could nearly hear the smug look on his face when she said nothing.

“Good! Talk to you later then.” The phone clicked and the line went dead once again.

Rose couldn’t take it. She screamed and slammed her hand repeatedly on the steering wheel until they were red and her voice was raw. She had never been this powerless in her life. Even when her enemies had the upper hand, she always had the leverage of a good threat, even the element of surprise if the situation called for it. But there was nothing she could do. She had to wait until everything was ready before she could even make another move. 

Rose’s phone rang. Her 45 seconds was up.

Unknown @ 9:55 A.M:  
10 minute check.  
-Video attachment

Rose immediately clicked open the video.

The same few men showed up on her screen, Luisa behind them, this time she was awake. She was curled up in a ball in the corner, shivering with her head tucked into her knees.

“Hey it’s time for your ten minute check little girl”. The first man said. Someone held the camera as he turned and walked towards Luisa. Rose noticed for the first time the skull tattoo on the mans neck. 

Luisa looked up at him, tears running down her face. It was obvious that they hadn’t drugged her since the last ten minute check, she was much more aware and awake. 

“Please. I’m up. I’m alive. Please don’t burn me again.” Luisa begged quietly. Her broken ribs stopping her from talking too forcefully.

“Yeah you’re up but our instructions were to make it clear boss means business. The longer Sin Rostro takes to meet our request the worse your checks are going to get”. The tattooed man informed her. 

“Yeah and the boss told us of a little experiment we need to do on you” the scraggly man said from the side. 

“Yeah so you’re gay right?” The tattooed man asked Luisa.

She nodded looking at her left hand, which held her wedding ring. 

The scraggly man took notice of Luisa’s slight distraction and laughed, “was Sin Rostro like your girlfriend or something?”

“She is my wife.” Luisa spoke, putting emphasis on the ‘is’. Rose was still her wife, no matter what happened.

“So what did you marry her for her money? Nobody marries someone like Sin Rostro without a motive”, the tattooed man snickered.

“No I love her. I loved her since the day I met her. Long before I knew about all the crime and Sin Rostro, and I still love her regardless of it”, Luisa spoke confidently.

The scraggly man, the tattooed man and some random man holding the camera all laughed. Luisa was clearly confused as to what they thought was so funny.

“I’m callin bullshit”, the scraggly man said, wiping tears from his eyes.

“So say you do really love her. What makes you think she actually loves you back?” The tattooed man asked, a smirk playing on his face, “she clearly just kept you around for a quick fuck whenever she wanted. Don’t you think if she really loved you she wouldn’t came for you by now. You’ve been here for 3 days” he lied.

Luisa’s eyes went wide, “no that’s not true”

“It sure is little girl. We called Rostro an hour after boss took you and we told her in trade for your life, we wanted 5 million dollars. She laughed at him and said, ‘she’s not worth the money it took to take her’ and hung up the phone. We haven’t heard from her since.” The scraggly man told her. 

“No. You’re lying. She loves me. I know she does. If she didn’t care, why do you keep sending her videos of me?” She asked. The doubt was creeping in and her confidence was wavering.

Rose had to pause the video for a moment.

Rose knew Luisa sometimes questioned Rose’s love for her, and she couldn’t really blame the brunette. There have been countless times when people have told Luisa that Rose was only with her for sex. But Rose couldn’t possibly love Luisa more. Rose once found the brunette crying, sitting in the car in the rain, because she thought Rose was mad at her. It was such a pure and innocent moment, Rose got down on one knee in the rain and proposed, which she had been planning on doing in the near future anyway. 

Rose wanted to cry. She hated seeing Luisa doubt herself. Doubting them. She was too smart. Too strong. Too beautiful. 

She played the video.

“She asked for this. She said she was so tired of you, that she wanted to watch you rot in here for wasting her time for so long.” The scraggly man answered.

Luisa opened her mouth to speak but ultimately said nothing. She shook her head and looked at the ring on her finger, and the video ended. 

The pain they inflicted on Luisa this time was different. It was unexpected. Rose had expected them to beat her or touch her and they didn’t. Instead the pain the inflicted on her wasn’t physical. It was emotional. It was mental. 

They got Luisa right where it hurt. They made her sit and question everything her and Rose worked so hard to build. The love, the trust, the safety. All they really needed to do was throw Luisa a bottle of tequila and they would’ve had her sold. They would’ve convinced her that Rose was sickened by her presence and the only reason she kept her around was because she was the only one dumb enough to stay even after learning the lifestyle Rose led. 

They could be doing that right now and Rose had no power to stop them. She once again felt helpless and crushed and guilt ridden. Here she was sitting safely in the car gathering funds, while Luisa was locked up somewhere being told everything she believed in was a lie. 

Rose put on her seat belt and started the car. She was getting restless and even if she had no where specific to go yet, she could at least start rounding up the cash and waste less time doing it later. 

She still had one last phone call to make. 

As she speed down the street she dialed the number. It was still burned into her brain after all these years. 

She only hesitated for a moment before pressing the call button and waiting for the ringing to stop.

“Rafael Solano”

“Well if it isn’t my favorite brother in law. How ya doin?”

“Rose?” Rafael echoed. 

“Yeah okay. I need a tiny little favor from you before you hang up on me.” Rose sighed. She knew Rafael still hated her, and she didn’t really have the time for the back and forth with him right now.

“What the hell makes you think I would help you with anything?” He fussed.

“Cause it’s about your sister”

She heard Rafael hesitate for a moment before snapping back at her, “ What’s wrong with her?”. This is good. He still cared. Even a little bit.

“Nothing’s wrong with her. She got kidnapped today and they’re holding her hostage and torturing her and I have until midnight before they kill her”. Rose started getting choked up. The thought of losing Luisa was too much. 

“This is what happens when people are around you. You get them hurt and killed”, Rafael fussed. 

“Listen I don’t need shit from you. I feel bad enough as it is. I don’t have fucking time for this. I only have 7 minutes left and I can’t watch them hurt her anymore. So are you going to help me or not?” Rose yelled. 

There was a moment of silence before Rafael spoke again, “what do you need me to do?”.

“I need you to get Petra on the phone”. 

“What? Why?” 

“For fucks sake can you just do it please? I’ll explain while you go find her.” Rose’s patience was running thin. She already had such a low tolerance for this man and him being so stubborn and questioning everything wasn’t helping.

“Fine. And I thought you said you had until midnight. What do you mean you have 7 minutes?”.

“Every ten minutes they send me a video proving she’s still alive, but they do horrible things to her to make sure I don’t slip up and try anything”. Rose explained.

“I told her to stay away from you.” He growled.

“Are you still on that seriously? Right now?” 

“Whatever,” Rafael took the phone away from his ear and started speaking to someone on his end, “Here it’s for you”. He must’ve found Petra. 

“Who is it?” She asked.

“It’s Rose.”

“Who is Ro- oh my god.” Petra gasped, “what does she want with me?” 

“I don’t know Petra why don’t you find out?” Rafael shoves the phone in Petra’s hands and stepped back.

“Hello?” Petra whispered. She hadn’t heard from Rose in years. Even when Rose was playing the part as Emilio’s husband they only ever held small talk. She was so intimidated by Rose she just figured the woman didn’t like her.

“Petra I need you to do me a favor. I have six minutes so I need you to hurry.” Rose spoke urgently. Petra was more inclined to follow directions now and ask questions later.

“Okay what?” Petra spoke. She was already afraid of Rose, last thing she wanted to do was piss her off. 

Rose gave her the instructions she needed. She told Petra about a secret tunnel in one of the janitorial closets that lead to a bunker under the hotel. She told Petra how to get into it and where to find the burner phone hidden in the shelves under a pound of medical equipment. Rose instructed her to send a text to everyone in the contacts informing them of the situation and since Petra was the one relaying this information she had all her questions answered in the process. 

“Thank you Petra. I owe you one”. Rose genuinely meant it. Petra was the only one at the hotel that she trusted with something like this. She knew Petra had a few secrets of her own and knew how to keep it quiet. 

“No problem. Just get Luisa back.” And with that Petra hung up. 

Rose had arrived at the location she had instructed her associates to meet her, and the second she pulled up and popped the trunk, they started putting suitcases upon suitcases full of cash into the car until the trunk, back seat and passenger seat were full.

Everything was done. She had the money and backup her security was already headed to their location and would be waiting at the house when they got back. Unfortunately though, it wasn’t before her time was up.

The text came in several minutes ago, but with her being on the phone with Petra, and speeding down the highway, she didn’t quite have the time to look at it.

 

Unknown @ 10:05 A.M:  
10 minute check.  
-Video attachment

She clicked open the video. She wasn’t nearly as nervous as she was the last time she opened the video. Even though they were tearing into Luisa and most likely destroying her confidence, they weren’t hurting her physically anymore. She could help Luisa feel better about herself, but healing broken bones and open wounds would take more than some loving words and a gentle embrace.

The second the video loaded, the tattooed man was smirking at the screen. 

“So little girl are you still a lesbo?” He shouted, turning around to face Luisa who was pretty much still in the same condition as she was last time. 

When Luisa didn’t respond, the tattooed man walked up to her and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look at him, and slapped her hard across the face, knocking her against the wall.

“I asked you a question stupid bitch” he growled, “are you still a lesbo?”

Luisa nodded her head ‘yes’, tears steadily flowing down her cheeks, a red hand print starting to glow on her face.

“Well boss told me, that if being hurt didn’t make you gay then that just means you haven’t had good dick yet. Lucky for us we get to test out that theory” he chuckles, bringing his had to his crotch.

The old scraggly man, came into the camera and playfully punched the tattooed man in the arm. 

“I call dibs on going first” The tattooed man said. He unbuckled his belt and immediately Luisa knew what was about to happen. 

“No please. You don’t have to do this please.” She begged. Her voice was raspy and broken.

“I know we don’t have to but I sure do want to.” The tattooed man husked. 

The scraggly old man came up behind Luisa and grabbed her my the arms, yanking her onto her back. Usually she would be able to fight him, he couldn’t have been more than 150 pounds, but being in the fragile state she was in she couldn’t do much more than kick and scream.

“Stop fighting it baby.” The scraggly man whispered in her ear. He had her arms pinned down on either side of her head and the tattooed man stood over her, pulling his pants down. 

“No stop. Get away from me!” Luisa screamed, kicking her legs wildly in attempt to hurt the man that was now towering over her.

“If you just relax, maybe you’ll enjoy it”

“No stop!” Luisa kicked the tattooed man in the knee and he nearly collapsed on top of her. 

“You bitch!” The tattooed man shouted. Luisa flinched, she had expected him to hit her again, but instead he leaned forward and pressed his hand into her chest and pushed down.

The scream the left Luisa was so loud, Rose was forced to turn the volume on her phone down. Luisa kept screaming until the man lifted up off her chest. 

“I told you to relax”, the scraggly man said. 

“Let’s try this again” the tattooed man, grabbed Luisa’s legs by the ankles spread them apart. 

Luisa did her best to keep her legs close at the knees but every little movement she made sent sharp, mind numbing pains all over the top half of her body. She was quickly running out of energy to fight for herself. 

The tattooed man ran his rough, callously hands up Luisa’s bare legs, to her knees and forcefully spreading them wider. This entire time, the only thing Luisa had covering her was Rose’s shirt that she picked up off the floor that morning and a pair of panties that barely did their job of keeping her modest. So when he sank to his knees between her thighs, he had a very uninterrupted view of Luisa.

“Oh my, maybe Rostro did love you, if these marks have anything to say about it”, Tattoo man laughed, “hey take a look at this!”he waved over whoever was behind the camera and as soon as they got close enough, dark hickeys all over Luisa’s inner thighs made themselves visible. 

Rose had a habit of leaving her mark on Luisa when they made love. She spent so many years having to substitute leaving love bites across her neck for just temporary lipstick prints an bite marks. Now she had the brunette all to herself. She would be dammed if she didn’t prove that to herself and to Luisa every time she got the chance. 

The fact that anybody but her was able to see them made her blood boil. Luisa was hers. Only hers. And now the intimate part of Luisa was about to be stolen from her. The pure private things that connected them together was no longer private. 

Tattoo man lifted up her shirt, exposing Luisa’s breasts and several more hickeys all over her torso and chest. Rose made a mental not to be careful with that in the future. She had no idea how long it took broken ribs to heal, but she wasn’t going to put Luisa in anymore pain by messing with them. 

“Please stop” Luisa whispered. She had no more fight left in her and all she could really do was beg and hope they were merciful. 

“Oh no sweetheart. You’re sexy darlin’, you got me all hard now”, he snickered, temporarily letting go of her legs and reaching into his pants and taking out his member. 

“Oh fuck” Luisa groaned, shutting her eyes. Rose remembered a time when she was telling Luisa about a man she had slept with. Luisa had gotten so grossed out she threw up in her mouth and Rose had to stop. 

“You like this huh?” Tattoo man laughed, inching closer to Luisa’s sex. But Luisa was paying him no attention. She had her eyes glued shut and was repeatedly mumbling something Rose couldn’t hear. Her left hand working tirelessly to take the wedding ring off her finger. If she was going to be violated like this, she wanted nothing on her that was related to Rose. 

The second tattoo man ripped Luisa’s underwear apart and went to stick his dick in her, Rose had to turn off the video off. She could handle a lot of messed up shit but this wasn’t one of them. 

Rose felt vile rise in her throat. It was her turn to throw up. She had done a lot of terrible things in her past- she had killed, cheated, lied, stolen, kidnapped - but she would never go to the lengths of violating somebody’s body like that. Stealing their innocence, their purity. Taking away their dignity in a way that in most cases could never be returned. 

Rose opened the car door and stepped outside. She didn’t make it very far, before she was hunched over, vomiting up everything she had eaten in the last 24 hours. She threw up until there was nothing left. She threw up until she was dry heaving and dehydrated. 

That was it. Rose’s mind went blank. She had been able to keep it together so far but that just sent her to the max and now she was losing control of herself. 

Rose felt herself walk back to the car and pull her phone back out. She felt her fingers dialing the number that’s been sending her those god awful videos. She heard someone answer and felt herself responding. She felt herself hang up and start speeding in the apparent direction of wherever it was the voice on the phone told her to meet them. 

She felt herself pull to a stop at an old, farm like shack and get out the car. She vaguely noticed a man talking to her. She only barely took note of all guns pointed at her head. 

But nothing mattered to her except Luisa and getting her back. 

Nothing scared her. Nothing bothered her. Nothing was going to stand in her way. 

“Where’s my wife” she felt herself ask. There was no emotion in her voice.

“Where’s my money?” He retorted. She hadn’t recognized the man from any of the videos, but she remembered his voice. This was the man who took Luisa in the first place. 

“In the car. Now where is she?”

The man in front of her nodded towards the car and a few men that had been pointing guns at her ran towards the car and checked out the multiple suitcases full of money. 

Rose couldn’t be bothered enough to look back at them. She knew it was all there. She kept her eyes firmly on the man who took Luisa from her. Once his men confirmed everything was good and that her car wasn’t boobie trapped or covered in bombs, they all ran back and resumed their position, with their weapons all pointed at lethal spots on her body.

For a long moment the man just simply stood there. Staring at Rose. Until he finally looked over at another one of his men and nodded again.

“Bring her out!” The random man yelled. 

For a few seconds nothing happened. Rose just stood there, emotionless and cold. 

Then the doors slid open and three new men came out holding a limp body in their arms. 

As soon as Rose’s mind registered that the limp body was Luisa’s, her mind clicked back into place. Her vision was back in color, she was in control of her own movements again.  
The man that held Luisa stopped in front Rose and waited for her to hold out her arms.

Rose immediately reached out and took her lover’s unconscious body and lowered her to the ground, kneeling beside her with Luisa’s head in her lap. Rose’s chest tightened at the condition Luisa was in. She was covered in cuts and bruises that weren’t visible in the camera of whatever device the check ups were taken on.

“Luisa? Honey please wake up”, Rose begged. Her voice was breaking and vulnerable but she didn’t care. 

Rose stroked Luisa’s face, leaning in and pressing gentle sweet kisses all over her face and lips. Rose was aware that the men around her were watching but that didn’t matter either. 

All that mattered to her was the heartbeat under her fingertips when she held Luisa close to her. 

“Please wake up Lu.” 

Rose held the brunette close to her and pressed their heads together. She just wanted to be close to her again. To smell her again. To feel her and touch her again.

Rose had no idea how long she was sitting on the ground like that. The ache in her knees and pain in her back was nothing but a small thought in the background. 

Then, there was a hand in her hair. A gentle, delicate hand pulling at her hair. 

Rose leaned back and took in the sight of brown watery eyes staring back at her. They were emptier than they were the last time she looked into them, but they were the same eyes never the less. 

“Ro- Rose. Rose. Rose” Luisa whimpered over and over.

“Yes. Yes Lu it’s me” Rose smiled. 

“You came for me,” Luisa stopped to take in a shuddering breath, “You actually came for me”.

“Of course I did”, Rose pressed a soft kiss to Luisa’s head and looked back at the car. The last of the suitcases had been taken out of the trunk and laid out on the ground, “come on let’s get you out of here”.

Rose picked up Luisa and carried her bridal style to the car, lying her down carefully in the passenger seat. She wasted no time running to the other side of the car and sliding into her seat, ready to speed off the second she turned the car on. 

“Hey! Rostro!” The main man said as he ran up to the car.

The last thing Rose wanted to do was to speak to this man, but he had laid himself against the passenger door and motioned for her to roll down the window.

She pressed the button and the window rolled down just about to the half way point. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you” a smile grew on his face and he turned and looked at Luisa, who was hardly awake enough to register anything that was happening around her, “it was especially a pleasure with you sweetheart.”

Rose wanted to put a bullet in that man’s head right then and there. She knew she could, there was a gun lying right under her chair. It wouldn’t take more than a ten seconds. 

But she could still see several guns pointing right at their car. More specifically right at her and Luisa’s heads. So she would kill the man responsible, but she would only enjoy the revenge for a mere second before there was also a bullet in both their heads and everything they just went though would be in vain. 

“I hope you rot in hell you pathetic cunt”. She spat, “if I ever see you again I won’t hesitate to kill you in the most painful way imaginable”.

The man clicked his tongue and shook his head, “now now Rostro. What did I say about threatening me?” 

Rose caught the dangerous glint in his eye a second too late.

Before she could even press her foot into the gas, he had whipped out a knife and rapidly reached into the car, slicing Luisa’s throat open. 

Blood was already pouring out of her throat and into her lap. 

Rose looked up into Luisa’s eyes but they were already empty and dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I oop-


	3. Chapter 3

“NO!” Rose screamed, “NO! NO! NO!”

Rose felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, shaking her, it had to be one of the men coming to finish her off. 

“Rose!” She heard a voice calling out to her. The hands on her shoulders, tightening and shaking her harder and pulling on her.

“NO!” 

“ROSE! HEY!” The voice called out again, but there was something different about the voice. She recognized it. The hands on her shoulders were not actually doing her harm either, just simply holding her and shaking her. 

“Rose, baby”, she heard the voice call out. 

Baby?

That’s when Rose’s eyes flew open. 

She was back in her bedroom.

“Rose, hey relax it was just a dream”, She turned her head and sure enough the voice attempting to calm her belonged to none other than Luisa, but Rose’s entire body was shaking and she couldn’t catch her breath.

“What the fuck?” Rose looked around. Everything was exactly how it was when she went to sleep the night before. 

Her shirt was laid on the floor at the foot of the bed. Her phone lying face down on the floor. Her robe was still unused and wrinkled. 

And Luisa was still alive and well.

“What the fuck”, Rose whispered again, “What the fuck? What the fuck?” Nothing made sense. Tears started streaming down her face for the first time since her mother died. It was all too much. She was confused and completely, utterly terrified.

“Rose, sweetheart it was just a dream. You’re safe, you’re okay.” Luisa whispered wrapping her arms around Rose who sagged into her. 

Luisa’s concern for Rose was immense. She had never seen Rose cry. She’d never heard stories of times when Rose had cried. Even after they had a fight and they both thought their relationship was over, Rose never cried. So seeing the redhead, shaking with tears streaming down her face understandably made her very worried.

“No you were..” she couldn’t finish it. The image of Luisa’s lifeless eyes flashed in her head. Her dead body surrounded by blood in the passenger seat of Rose’s car. 

“Nothing happened to me, you were just dreaming.” Luisa whispered. 

The words settled into Rose’s mind but she couldn’t process them. It couldn’t have been a dream. It was too real. 

Rose sat up out of Luisa’s embrace and faced her. Reaching out her hands and touching her face. She ran her hands over where her head had been bleeding, and found nothing but smooth skin. She ran her finger over Luisa’s previously busted lip and there was nothing there. She stroked her thumb across her cheek and Luisa’s skin wasn’t red and glowing. 

Rose slid her hands down to Luisa’s neck and examined it. 

There was no gash across her neck.

There was no mark from the leash that had her tied to the wall.

There was no bruise from someone injecting her with multiple needles. 

But there was a hickey on her neck that Rose didn’t remember. 

“Where did this come from?” She asked, looking into Luisa’s eyes.

“From you. You had been twitching in your sleep and since I couldn’t wake you, I just held you. And I thought you had woken up cause u started sucking that hickey onto my neck but you were still asleep.” Luisa informed Rose of her strange behavior and she had so many questions but to Rose it made sense. 

She thought about the last video from her apparent ‘dream’ and remembered Luisa being covered in hickeys and mumbling something Rose couldn’t understand. She must’ve subconsciously sucked one onto Luisa neck while she was asleep. Which would also explain Luisa’s nonsense mumbling. She had been moaning in the real world and it just didn’t transfer into her dream properly. 

“Oh I’m sorry”. Rose hiccuped. She had still been crying but not nearly as badly and the shaking had started to ease. 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind”,Luisa smiled sweetly .

Rose continued her observation of Luisa’s body. 

She checked her arms.

There were no finger shaped bruises from being held down on the ground.

There was no black burn on the palm of her hand from being burned by matches. 

And her wedding ring was still around her finger. Undisturbed. Untouched.

Rose pulled down the sheet that was covering Luisa’s body and revealed her chest. The hickeys she had left from previous nights of delicious love making were still there, but she was no longer a horrible blue and purple shade and it didn’t cave in anymore. 

Her ribs were in tact, not broken from getting stepped on.

The redhead laid her hand flat against Luisa’s chest, right in between her breasts, and pressed gently. She made sure to keep an eye on Luisa’s face, if she showed any signs of pain she would stop immediately.

But she didn’t.

“Does that hurt?” Rose asked in a whisper.

“No”.

A smile appeared on Rose’s face, and the tears started to come back full force. She grabbed Luisa and pulled her until she was flat on her back and Luisa was lying on top of her. 

“Rose, do you want to talk about it?” Luisa whispered in her ear. 

“No, I just want to hold you,” Rose pressed a kiss to Luisa’s forehead, “and feel you.” A kiss to her cheek, “and be with you.” A kiss on her lips.

“Okay.”

“All mine. You’re all mine. I love you so much Luisa. I’m never going to let anything happen to you” Rose whispered.

“I know baby. I love you too. So much” Luisa said, putting her face in the crook of Rose’s neck. 

And they stayed like that. Both of them perfectly content to just hold each other and feel each other’s heartbeats. Rose had stopped crying. She didn’t feel as afraid anymore. She didn’t feel as alone anymore. 

The few seconds she had to live with the thought that Luisa, the only person she ever truly cared about, was dead...was much too long. 

But she didn’t have to worry about that now. Luisa was here. She was safe and that’s all that Rose cared about. They were both safe. They were both close.

That was of course until Rose’s stomach growled loudly and she realized how hungry she had gotten. 

Luisa chuckled and leaned back, a smile on her face and she looked at Rose who was blushing slightly.

“Are you hungry maybe?” Luisa joked.

“Yeah apparently” Rose laughed patting Luisa on the back as her que to get up.

“How about I make you some breakfast in bed?” Luisa offered, already getting up and grabbing Rose’s shirt off the floor.

Rose remembered her dream. All the screaming. All the blood. All the torture. And she started to panic, “No! Luisa please don’t!” Rose begged. She got out the bed and grabbed her wife by the wrist before she could leave the room. 

“Wow I thought you liked when I made you breakfast”, Luisa said.

“I do but not today. Not here”, Rose said shyly. She was afraid. She didn’t really want to admit it, but she didn’t have to. Luisa noticed her behavior and picked up on it for herself.

“Is it because of your dream?” She asked gently. Luisa knew Rose didn’t want to talk about it, so she didn’t want to push it. 

Rose didn’t say anything, she just nodded her head.

“Well do you want to make breakfast instead?” 

“Yeah.” Rose pressed a kiss to Luisa’s lips. She had a completely renewed appreciation for still being able to do it and now she didn’t want to stop. 

She deepened the kiss and Luisa moaned into it, circling her arms around the redheads neck, pulling her that much closer. 

Rose picked her up and Luisa immediately wrapped her legs around her waist. It’s not that she was afraid of falling, she knew Rose would never drop her. She just liked being close to her like this.

Luisa was carried back to the bed and gently laid down. Rose was on top of her, her hands sliding under Luisa’s shirt -well Rose’s shirt but that really didn’t matter to either of them- and started rubbing soft circles on her stomach.

Then Rose’s stomach growled again and she was forced to pull away. She didn’t think it was that funny, but Luisa thought it was just hysterical.

“Go make yourself something to eat, I’ll still be here when you get back” she sighed after laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

“You better be”.

Rose reluctantly got up and headed out the room to make herself breakfast. She even didn’t bother getting dressed this time. She had done it once already today and that was definitely enough.

“Hey! I love you!” Rose called into the room from the hallway. She stood there and waited.

“I love you too!” She heard Luisa call back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t actually think I would kill off Luisa like that did you??? 
> 
> I had fun writing this though so leave me comments and tell me what u thought. I’m open for any constructive criticism and love to hear feedback. Thanks for reading hehe :)).

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!!


End file.
